


69 between 3?

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Freeform, M/M, helmet party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Engineer thinks he knows about almost everything, Soldier is there to prove otherwise.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 25





	69 between 3?

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb jokes ahead

It was night time in the middle of the dessert, the engineer and the soldier decided to spend some time together in the engineer's workshop cleaning their equipment after a day's work, the room was quiet enough between them that they managed to keep it with each story , conversation, and the odd joke that they tell each other.

"I tell you engie, it's impossible to do the 69 between 3" the engineer stopped cleaning his shotgun and looked at his soldier clueless.

"Excuse me partner but I think I didn't heard you well, what did you just say?"

soldier look him in the face with a small smile "as you heard professor, you can't do 69 between 3" he continues to clean his rocket launcher.

"That's some horse shit talking boy" the soldier stopped cleaning to look sideways under his helmet at the engineer in front of him "of course it is possible to do 69 between 3, I don't know where you got that is impossible"

"I say it because it's true, it's impossible"

"It is not"

"yes it is"

"I don't want to make you see your own mistakes and I hate to take you against solly, but I tell you that 69 between 3 is possible, they are math so basic that even a 5 year old kid could solve them too. I don't know where you learned math or if you ever started to learn about numbers in the first place" he continues with the cleaning.

"Are you sure about it, greasemonkey?" The soldier takes off his helmet with his eyes still fixed on the engineer with a mischievous smile that he could not distinguish.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Soldier crosses his arms ready to challenge him "Go ahead professor, tell me how is possible to do 69 between 3"

The engineer left everything in his hands (the shotgun and the rag) on the table, takes a piece of paper and a pencil and begins to write on it. When he finishes, he sits again in his previous seat in front of the soldier "Here it is, you see it? 69 divided by three, and as results we get 23, it is not so difficult to understand something so simple, or perhaps you want me to explain to you slower to let your brain process it" he hands the paper to the soldier who, when he glances at it, laughs like a crazy. The engineer arches an eyebrow to him and asking, what is so funny? He can't understand why the soldier is laughing like that.

Once the soldier calms down he speaks again "Oh poor little engie, you are so adorable and innocent, and you can see from so far away to all those books of yours don't teach you something of that kind"

"What are you talking about?"

"Heheh, okay, I will go more slowly this time, just so that your 'bright mind' knows about what it means" Soldier gets up from his seat and comes close enough to telling to his ear what 69 means and also manages with his hands to emphasize his words. He is not at all surprised that the engineer did not know what it means to "doing the 69".

Once the soldier finishes explaining to the engineer, he goes back a few steps so he could calmly process it. The engineer's face turned so red, but so red, that it was impossible to hide it under his arm. The soldier just laughed at him too loudly, "you're so cute and lovely when you're blushing engie" he says and the engineer gets even redder.

He takes the paper on the table, makes it a ball and throws it right in his face with all the force his arm could have, "¡fuck you!" The soldier continues to laugh even harder, the engineer would like to have some bullets on hand to be able to erase that smile from the soldier's face... but in the end he laughed next to the soldier for the stupidity of his words and how silly he was to continue the soldier's games and even fell into his arms that held his form next to him until they both calmed down that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly thing i have in mind. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to share if you want


End file.
